Une rencontre des plus surprenantes
by Angel Darksnow
Summary: Personnages : Clément (Farod Games), Valentin (TartinEx), Lucas (Squeezie), Andy (Andyraconte), Jimmy (Jimmyfaitlcon) et Angel (L'auteur :p). Cette fiction est en cours de finition et donc prendra beaucoup de temps à être finie mais je vous donne la 1ère partie :p Bonne lecture :p Et oubliez pas la review (J'ai enfin trouvé les personnages qui me plaisent donc ça restera comme ça)


_1ère partie : Une convention pleine de surprise._

* * *

/!\Ce texte est le même juste avec des modifications au niveau des personnages psk il y en avait bien trop et je ne pouvait plus suivre le cours de l'histoire j'espère que vous aimerez quand même la fanfic et que vous aimerez découvrir les chaînes de Farod Games alias Clément et de TartinEx alias Valentin ^^ Bonne lecture /!\

* * *

Une magnifique journée commençait à Paris, l'air était doux, le ciel d'un bleu pur et aucun nuage ne venait ombrager le ciel, une journée parfaite se préparait. Un bâtiment décoré d'une banderole où il y était inscrit : "Japan Expo" ouvrait ses portes. Des milliers de personnes s'y engouffraient dont une jeune fille habillée en petit chaton. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, longs et lisses, ils cadraient parfaitement son visage au teint de porcelaine, ses lèvres pulpeuses, rouge sang, étaient sans cesse mordus par ses dents immaculées de blancs. Son nez était fin, petit et pourtant surmonté d'une paire de lunettes violettes qui ne cessaient de tomber à chaque mouvement que la jeune fille faisait. Enfin derrière ses lunettes des yeux marron, très bien mis en valeur grâce au maquillage qu'elle s'était fait avant de partir, se trouvait et étaient emplis d'impatiente. Bien qu'elle soit petite elle avait des formes assez développées. Elle fit un pas dans la convention et soupira excitée comme une puce.

"Ça y est... Je vais enfin les rencontrer... Mon cœur bat tellement vite..." Pensa la jeune fille.

Elle mit sa main gauche contre sa poitrine et senti son cœur qui allait exploser. Elle se balada dans ce merveilleux endroit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup, elle remonta ses lunettes tout en se baladant dans la J.E, elle regardait les stands soudain un assez particulier piqua sa curiosité, elle s'approcha donc. Le propriétaire n'était pas là mais il y avait des feuilles éparpillées sur la table, elle en prit une et la lut à voix basse.

\- Je retrouve Andy, Valentin et Clément ici vers 14h... Faudra ensuite aller au stand de dédicace...

Angel lisait cela mais une personne stoppa sa lecture en lui retirant la feuille des mains.

\- P... Pourquoi tu lis mes notes ? Demanda un jeune homme brun.

Elle le regarda et ouvrit grand les yeux, elle fût surprise de voir Lucas son protecteur celui avec qui elle avait passé des nuits entière à parlé de ses soucis ou bien à faire des RP plutôt cool. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, son souffle, lui, saccadé.

\- Oh ! Ne va pas faire un arrêt cardiaque ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle tourna de l'œil et il la rattrapa. Lucas l'emmena dans les coulisses où tout le monde l'engueulait car il y avait ramené une fane.

\- Du calme ! S'opposa Clément. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il doit la connaître en plus !

\- Oui c'est ma protégée... Murmura Squeezie tout rouge.

Clément lui sourit gentiment et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

\- Je vais rester au près d'elle ! Pendant que vous allez sur scène ok ?

Les autres youtubeurs partirent en laissant Clément avec Angel. Après quelques heures la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle regarda devant elle et vit Clément ou plutôt Farod Games, youtubeur gaming préféré de la jeune fille.

\- Oh... Mon... Dieu... Murmura-t-elle. Je n'y crois pas c'est un rêve...

Elle regarda Clément qui souriait et l'aida à se lever.

\- Fais attention tu avais perdu connaissance d'après Lucas ! D'ailleurs tu es plutôt mignonne !

Elle rougit tout en baissant la tête. Clément souriait puis ils virent les youtubeurs arrivés vers eux. Lucas couru vers la jeune fille.

\- Heureusement que tu es réveillée Angel ! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille câlina Lucas et souri gentiment pendant que le jeune homme rougissait comme une tomate.

\- C'est sûr que ça m'a fait un choc de te voir ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était i ans non ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il comprit qu'elle se souvenait de leur pacte et sourit aussi puis l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

\- On a eu de la chance... Merci d'être venue jusqu'ici !

\- De rien par contre j'ai de gros souci en ce moment donc ça va être dur de rester concentrée...

Elle pleura un peu puis il l'a prit dans ses bras et la calma. Il comprit que son ex avait recommencé à l'harceler.

\- T'inquiètes pas je veille sur toi mais on va devoir aller à l'hôtel vu que les potes savent maintenant que tu es ma protégée il faut que tu restes avec nous... Tu veux bien ?

Elle n'en revient pas, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un youtubeur lui demande de rester avec lui et toute sa bande, elle accepta donc l'invitation. Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel elle resta sur le cul. Un hôtel cinq étoiles, avec buffet à volonté, chambre de luxe et toutes les autres options que n'a pas un petit hôtel des provinces voisines. Lucas la conduit à sa chambre et elle déposa les affaires qu'elle avait achetées sur place et gardé avec elle.

\- Vas-y installes-toi je vais voir les autres !

Il partit en souriant. Angel mit de la musique et commença à chanter The lost one's weeping la version française de Wanou-chan. Soudain Lucas et les autres entrèrent dans la pièce au beau milieu de la chanson mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention vu qu'elle se préparait pour sortir dans Paris. C'est donc en sous-vêtements que les cinq youtubeurs la virent.

\- Oh... Mon... Dieu... Murmura Valentin doucement.

"Enfaite elle est pas mal sa protégée ! Putain faut que je prenne l'initiative de lui demander d'être ma chérie avant les autres ! Concentre-toi Clément !" Pensa-t-il.

Il se mit devant elle, les joues un peu rosées et il eût un regard furieux.

\- C'n'est pas bientôt fini de se rincer l'œil sur le doux corps de la protégée de Lucas ?!

Angel se retourna et rougit d'un coup, honteuse qu'ils aient vu son corps, elle prit une robe lolita et s'en vêtit puis se dirigea vers les troubles faites.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave mais la prochaine fois prévenez-moi d'accord ?

Elle sourit tout en mettant sa tête sur le côté et fermant ses yeux qui lâchèrent une petite larme, s'écoulant à présent le long de sa joue et tombant au sol.

\- Je pense que nous allons te laisser te changer ! S'exclama Clément.

Ils partirent tous sauf ce dernier qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit tendrement. Elle rougit d'un coup et sourit aussi tendrement que lui. Elle finit de se préparé en rajoutant la montre des frères Elric du manga FullMetal Alchemist. Quand elle sorti, elle vit Clément l'attendre.

\- Tiens tu m'attendais ?

\- Ouais les autres sont au bar d'en face ! On doit aller les rejoindre !

Il aperçut la montre à gousset de la jeune fille et fut encore plus heureux d'être avec une fille qui ait une culture assez vaste pour contenir des mangas. Mais par mesure de précaution il décida de lui parler de manga.

\- Dis-moi tu sais d'où vient ta montre ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire et sourit.

\- Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est la montre des frères Elric dans FullMetal Alchemist d'ailleurs elle est gravée à l'intérieur !

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Don't forget 3 october 10.

Il fût impressionner et fit la révérence.

\- Je vous en prie, madame, épousez-moi !

Elle rigola et le releva puis le prit dans ses bras.

\- Faisons plus ample connaissance avant mon cher !

Elle sourit gentiment. Ils arrivèrent au bar : Loona où tout se passait magnifiquement bien. Andy buvait des shoots au bar pendant que Jimmy séparait Valentin et Lucas car ils se battaient, pour que Valentin ne touche JAMAIS à Angel qui arrivait avec Clément, ils découvrirent donc la scène et rirent joyeusement.

\- Aller on peut se calmer non ? Demanda Angel.

Ils la regardèrent et sourirent.

\- Au faite je ne vous ais même pas dit mon nom je suis Angel !

Elle se dirigea vers Lucas et le câlina. Puis elle s'assit tranquillement.

\- On va jouer au jeu de la bouteille ! S'exclama Andy un peu bourré.

Ils acquiescèrent ensemble. Enfin placé autour de la table Clément mit une bouteille au milieu de la table.

\- Attendez ! Le premier qui laisse ses mains se balader sur le corps de ma protégée je le tue ! S'exclama Lucas.

Angel rougit et son protecteur tourna la bouteille. Elle tourna, tourna, tourna et enfin désigna Clément. Ils se regardèrent et se touchèrent délicatement leurs lèvres. Puis ils se reculèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges. Après quelques tours où Lucas, Jimmy et Andy se firent embrassé ce fût celui d'Angel. Elle fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Clément. Elle devint rouge et baissa la tête.

\- Je... Euh... Murmura-t-elle.

Il leva sa tête, plongea son regard dans le siens et l'embrassa. La jeune fille rougit encore plus et ferma ses yeux elle était en plein rêve. Son corps semblait flotter elle voulait rester comme ça mais il défit ses lèvres au plus grand désespoir d'Angel. Lucas les regardait il voyait qu'Angel était comme sur un nuage et ne dit rien mais c'était sans compter que le tour de Valentin arrivait. Il fit tourner la bouteille et désigna Angel.

\- Bon prépare-toi à te faire embrasser une nouvelle fois !

Elle se fit embrasser d'un coup, ressentit une profonde excitation voulant sûrement aller plus loin mais il retira ses lèvres. La soirée passa tranquillement, elle resta avec Clément et Valentin pour faire plus ample connaissance avec eux sous le regard bienveillant de Lucas.

\- Vous voyez quand j'étais au collège je n'étais pas bien du tout du coup... J'ai commencé à me scarifier... Je sais que ça laisse des traces mais c'était un espèce de médoc pour moi...

\- Mais faut pas faire ça ! Tu es conne ou quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

Angel baissa la tête et commença à pleurer. Clément lui essuya ses larmes doucement et la prit contre lui pendant que Valentin rageait en se disant qu'il aurait dut prendre l'initiative.

\- Chut...

Il leva la tête de la jeune fille plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle rougit d'un coup puis il l'embrassa doucement et tendrement. Enfin le baiser devint langoureux ce qui fit qu'Angel se laissa pleinement faire. Clément stoppa le baiser et regarda la jeune fille totalement sous le charme. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu viens ? On rentre à l'hôtel.

\- Oui !

Elle sourit et lui prit la main, Valentin était furieux mais il ne lâcherait rien, ils partirent donc à l'hôtel, une fois arrivé ils montèrent dans la suite de Clément et Angel était un peu plus rouge.

\- On regarde un film ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux !

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé et mirent la télé. Le film était Scream 4 le bon plan pour un mec qui veut réconforter la fille quand elle a peur. Du coup au bout d'un certain temps Angel se blottit contre lui.

\- Kyaah ! Cria-t-elle.

Il rougit en la découvrant sur son torse, blottit comme un chaton et tremblotant comme une feuille.

\- Chut je suis là...

"Putain ! Faut que je tente un truc !" Pensa-t-il.

"Je suis vraiment amoureuse... Peut-être bien ! Je vais rester comme ça et voir s'il tente un truc !" Pensa-t-elle à son tour.

Après quelques minutes de réfléxion, elle ne tremblait plus, elle dormait tranquillement sur le torse chaud de Clément. Soudain Lucas entra dans la chambre et vit Angel dormir paisiblement il s'approcha donc de Clément.

\- Je peux te confier un secret ?

\- Vas-y !

\- Je suis un peu son grand-frère pour elle, c'est pour ça que c'est ma protégée donc sois doux avec elle donc en gros ne la blesse jamais elle a déjà assez souffert !

\- T'inquiète je suis pas un connard ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il partit puis regarda Angel une dernière fois et rentra dans l'autre chambre. La jeune fille, quant à elle, était plongée en plein rêve elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine. La nuit passa rapidement mais en pleine nuit elle se réveilla en nage.

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau mais elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient énormément tellement qu'elle tomba au sol. Dès que ses genoux touchèrent le sol elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux et pleura longuement. Ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, de lâcher son désespoir dans ses larmes qui étaient comme de la lave pour ses yeux qui devenaient rouges. Les faibles sanglots d'Angel réveillèrent Jimmy qui se leva. Il se dirigea vers les pleures et vit la jeune fille au sol entrain de déverser un torrent de larmes.

\- Hé ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille leva la tête, ayant encore des larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges, elle regarda l'homme devant elle et essuya ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je... Rien c'est rien ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix toute tremblotante.

Dans un élan de réconfort il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux doucement. Elle pleura encore plus se qui réveilla les autres youtubeurs.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lucas.

\- C'est ta protégée ! Elle pleure... Murmura Jimmy.

Lucas la regarda et la câlina aussi. Très vite les trois autres youtubeurs rejoignirent le câlin. Angel ne stoppait pas ses sanglots pour autant. Soudain elle se défit du câlin collectif.

\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé... Murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclama Clément.

Angel regarda les accoutrements de tout le monde et elle rit en voyant que tout les garçons avaient, comment dire, une grosse bosse dans le caleçon.

\- Hé bien... Je ne savais pas que je faisais cet effet là ! S'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Les garçons rougirent. Lucas essayait de cacher, tant bien que mal, que lui aussi était très serré dans son caleçon. Angel se leva, prit un verre d'eau et bu puis elle alluma la télé et se mit à jouer à Super Smash Bros Brawl.

\- Ben vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est 5 heures du matin !

\- Et alors ? C'est cool on peut jouer tout en faisant chier les voisins ! Rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Ils rirent et se mirent devant la Wii. Angel prit Pit, Andy prit Link, Lucas choisi Yoshi et Clément prit Mewtwo.

\- On y va ! C'est l'heure du D-D-D-DUEL !

Le combat était sanglant, Clément se fit tuer dès la début de la partie par Angel qui enchaînait les coups sur Andy et Lucas qui volèrent au bout des 150% de dégâts qu'ils avaient encaissé.

\- YATAAAAAA ! Cria-t-elle de joie d'avoir battu les trois youtubeurs.

Elle dansa devant eux toute fière. Clément arriva avec un autre jeu : Karaoké Party. Elle eût un regard de défi et s'empara du jeu vidéo. Elle le mit dedans et vit que toutes les chansons étaient très connus pour toutes les personnes qui vont sur youtube et qu'en plus il y avait un mode danse. Elle rit à pleins poumons, prit un micro et choisi Wound la version française de Poucet. Elle fini la chanson et regarda les personnes devant elle.

\- Wow... Murmura Clément.

Elle rougit en entendant tout le monde l'applaudir. Elle sourit tout en rigolant un peu puis elle trébucha et tomba sur Lucas, sans faire exprès leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le jeune youtubeur était rouge et Angel aussi.

\- Euh... Je suis désolée... S'excusa-t-elle.

Lucas la regarda et il tourna le regard vers les autres personnes.

\- On ne vous dérange pas ? Demandèrent les autres.

Il poussa Angel et se leva d'un coup. Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre. Angel, quant à elle, était très rouge et ne savait pas quoi dire puis elle s'assit sur le canapé pour enfin s'allongé sur le côté et s'endormit doucement. Quand elle se réveilla elle était seule. Elle se leva et chercha ses amis mais personne, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Clément ? Valentin ? Lucas ? Andy ? Jimmy ? Appela-t-elle en fouillant la suite mais aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Angel retourna désespérée dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'elle trouva un mot de ses amis sur la table basse.

« Hey Angel on est parti à la convention donc si tu veux nous rejoindre tu peux mais n'oublies pas de te costumer d'ailleurs Clément doit te parler d'un truc assez sérieux. Aller je te fais de gros bisous baveux.

A plus !

Lucas :p »

Elle sourit et alla se préparer pour aller ensuite à la Japan Expo, où Lucas et les autres devaient s'amuser. Elle se vêtit de son cosplay de chat et couru vers la convention. Une fois arrivé là-bas, elle fit son petit rituel de regarder le bâtiment et de ne mettre qu'un pied dedans puis tout le reste mais un homme grand, assez fort, la bouscula. Elle tomba et vit l'homme. Soudain le visage si doux de la jeune fille se décomposa, le jeune homme brun qui l'avait bousculé, et fait tomber par la même occasion, était Mike, son ex, un pur démon dans une enveloppe humaine.

\- Regarde où tu vas jeune fille !

« Q… Quoi il ne m'a pas reconnu bon c'est positif au moins je peux m'enfuir vite fait ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva mais Mike la regarda, il la reconnu et eût un sourire assez pervers et malsain.

\- Angel ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quand déjà ?

\- Je dirais depuis que tu as essayé de me violer !

\- Je n'ai pas essayé j'ai réussi !

Elle recula de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où elle prit ses jambes à son cou. La jeune fille courrait alors que Mike la poursuivait, il ne lâchait rien, il voulait encore une fois lui faire goûter ses prouesses. Angel se dirigea vers la zone VIP où Clément la vit, il s'avança vers les gardes-du-corps et leur demanda de la laissé entrer ce qu'ils firent sans protester.

\- Angel ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… Euh… Oui !

La jeune fille était essoufflée, regardant derrière elle toutes les deux minutes, quand soudain elle s'effondra au sol. Clément la rattrapa et l'emmena vers les autres youtubeurs.

\- Angel ! Ça va ? Demanda Lucas très inquiet en voyant le visage pâle de la jeune fille.

Elle était déroutée et pleurait un peu puis elle raconta tout ce qui c'était passé aux youtubeurs. Mike, quant à lui, était parti le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Angel un jour on sera réuni… Pour l'instant je te laisse libre mais un jour où tu ne t'y attendras pas je serais là et je ferais de toi ma chose ! S'exclama-t-il avant de partir dans un fou rire machiavélique.


End file.
